Dalton Academy School Shooting
by friedriceforlife
Summary: What if instead of there being a shooting scare at McKinley there was an actual shooting at Dalton. How will the Warblers deal, especially with an un-named student in the hospital and the fact that no one has seen both Hunter or Sebastian since before the first gun shot. Warnings: School shooting, injury, more warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will.

 **AN/ This is shorter that my normal chapters so sorry for that. I hope that you enjoy it! (even though it isn't the best). Also, I've never been in a school shooting nor do I wish to be so I apologies in advance for any inconsistencies and I don't mean anyone any offense by writing about a school shooting.**

WARNINGS: school shooting, injuries, panic, off scene death.

 **Chapter One**

BANG. BANG. Two loud shots rang out, echoing in the grand hallways and high ceilings in the prestigious Dalton Academy. It was as if time had frozen as every teacher and student in the school paused momentarily, the shock of what they had heard not yet setting in.

After the millisecond of silence that had blanketed the entire school panic set in. The two loud noises were easily recognizable as gun shots and all that was on anyone's mind was being safe and not being found.

The Dalton Warblers had been practicing a new song when they stopped mid chorus. They too had taken a moment to respond to the echoing bangs but then they sprang into action. Thad ran to the light switch while Trent turned off the music and Nick shut the large doors at the choir room's entrance. All around the school the loud sound of doors slamming and the quite click of locks echoed itself.

The teenaged boys in the choir room were shutting the shades on the large windows and huddling together in the darkness. It only made sense that the next course of action was to rip out their phone.

There must have been a thousand 911 calls happening simultaneously as the scared inhabitants of Dalton Academy called out for help. Hysterical students were calling parents, hoping that they might pick up, that they hadn't turned off their phones or left them at home.

Back in the choir room the first whispered words were spoken as Jeff hesitantly opened his mouth, "Sebastian's still out there. He went to go get sheet music from his Dorm."

"Hunter isn't here either." Whispered Luke Wright, a Sophomore who had only ever sang back up.

Nobody offered a solution to the problem of their missing Captain and former Captain because nobody had one. After a short time in silence Trent spoke up, "They probably took refuge in the closest classroom."

The scared Warblers collectively nodded in relief that they probably weren't hurt. It was a probable suggestion and they were scared enough to believe it without questioning him aloud.

Suddenly another loud crack rang through the school, startling its inhabitants.

A loud screech of surprise involuntarily came from one of the only freshman Warblers causing both the one who had shrieked and the two boys next to him to slap their hands on the poor boys mouth.

You could evidentially see the tension in the room as they all collectively held their breath, waiting for a response to the scream that had come from the choir room.

You could hear the soft words as a junior whispered in prayer that someone, anyone save them and that _please_ let no one be hurt.

Everyone that was in that room practically stopped breathing as several footsteps were heard just outside of the door. A loud and distinctly male voice said, "Westerville Police Department. Open up."

The teens looked at each other with relief as Jeff hurried to open the door. A man in a pristine black suit stood outside the door as Jeff pushed it open. The teens were relieved to see students and teachers streaming out from nearby classrooms and parading outside.

The cold relief that spread throughout ever teen in the choir room was unbelievable. They all readily filed out the door and began the way to the outside world. They leaned on each other for support and there were quite a few people openly crying in joy that they were alright.

As the Warblers finally came out of the prestigious school they were overwhelmed with police sirens and screaming parents.

The press were pushing against the yellow tape that the police had put up to stop them from harassing the traumatized students and staff, eager for an account of what had happened.

The singing group slowly dispersed as they spotted their tearful parents or neighbors and ran to them. It would be a good half an hour before the police had gone to every door in the school and gotten out the inhabitants. Many of the teens had such around, wanting to know if anyone was injured. It was a bittersweet feeling of relief as they saw one of their friends unharmed, knowing they were happy that they were okay yet feeling guilty at the relief that it may not be someone they knew that had been injured or possibly killed.

A podium was set up in the front lawn of the school as a police officer stepped up to confront the anxious press and on lookers.

"Hello, I'm Detective Hawthorne." Announced a fit, middle aged man, "I would like to notify the public that the shooter was caught and no names will be given at this point. There was one death and one injury. The death was that of a teacher and the injured person was a student who is currently in the hospital. Thank you, that will be all."

The press clambered after the Detective as he left the podium yet the majority of the students just stood there silently or turned to a friend or family member for comfort.

They may have escaped unscathed but a teacher was dead and a student injured and they didn't even know who it was.

It could have been their English teacher and one of their friends they hadn't seen yet, the Secretary and the nerdy kid that sat next to them in Science. The possibilities were endless and they crowded the heads of everyone who had been present when those first two shots rang out.

Later many of those that had been in Dalton would be told that the entire fiasco, from the first gunshot to the police bringing them outside, only lasted slightly less than a half an hour.

They would be told that the clock may have said that but for everyone in that building it was a lifetime.

And that night all the Warblers would be at home with family, religiously watching the news in hoped that names would be released. They would text each other and hope that someone had information.

Because in all the terror of the event and the bittersweet aftermath not a single one of them had seen Hunter or Sebastian.

 **An/ So please review and don't worry this isn't planed out to be a one-shot even though it will probably be pretty short so I'm not leaving you with that cliff hanger forever.**

 **I would really appreciate any reviews and please don't flame me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of it (minus the plot) is mine.

 **AN/ I hope you enjoy the Chapter I've written. (I don't think it's half bad) It's longer than Chapter One so yay! The Warnings are all the same except for the fact that I forgot to put that there is gay people in the story. It isn't really a big part but I don't want to be flamed because of some stupid homophobe so I figured I should just include it in my author's note. Also, thank you for the four wonderful reviews that I received, it just made me so happy and motivated me to get this chapter out sooner. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

Ding, Ding. Came the annoying sound of Trent's cell phone. The exhausted teen rolled over in his bed and blindly flailed his hand around in attempt to locate the source of the noise. The teen had stayed up way to late the night before and when he finally did fall asleep he was restless.

"Hello?" Said Trent, still half asleep.

"Hi. Um… It's me Hunter." Came the nervous sounding response from the normally confident boy.

"Oh God! Are you all right? Do you know where Sebastian is? Is he in-"

"I'm fine." Interrupted the Warbler Captain in a tense, stern voice. Hunter let out a sigh before continuing in a gentler tone, "Sorry, its all just been so hectic and I'm really on edge right now. In fact, I've been on edge since that first gun shot."

"I'm so happy that you're okay! We tried calling and texting you and Sebastian but nether of you answered." Responded Trent enthusiastically.

"Yeah, the shooter made us take out our phones and he stomped on them so I couldn't get your calls and stuff."

"You were in the room with the shooter! Is Sebastian okay?" Trent practically shouted.

"Sebastian is in the hospital." Answered Hunter in a worn out tone.

"But- but is he okay?" Stressed the normally happy Warbler.

"He got shot in the stomach and was in surgery for a couple hours. The shooter- he also had a knife. I didn't really have a clear view of what the sicko did to Sebastian but he carved him up pretty bad too. They said he's going to make it but that's all they'd tell me as I'm not immediate family."

"Oh God, oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God." Responded Trent. The teen said the first two normally as if he was trying to stay calm before the last three 'oh Gods' followed in rapid succession.

"Whoa Trent! Calm down, panicking isn't going to help anybody." Said Hunter, "Listen why don't you text all the Warblers on that group chat we have set up for Warbler business and tell them that I'm alright and Sebastian is in the hospital but he's gonna make it."

"Right, yeah." Whispered Trent as he did as Hunter suggested. He nearly dropped his phone twice in his post-hysteria shaking and the bittersweet knowledge of what had happened to their team mates.

"Umm... Hunter?" Questioned Trent as he repositioned the phone back up to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"If- If you were in the same room as the shooter does that mean you know who it was? Does it also mean that- that you know who- who died?" Stuttered the Warbler, his voice getting quieter as he continued his question.

"Yeah." Gruffly responded Hunter.

"Oh, um, can you tell me who they were? Not that you have to if you don't want to. It's totally up to you I mean. No need to be uncomfortable and-."

"Trent." Interrupted Hunter in a warning tone, "I don't know who the shooter was because he was wearing a ski mask. The dead person however…"

Trent silently waited on the other end for the Warbler Captain to start talking again. He was dying to know who it was inside but he didn't want to make the other teen uncomfortable or push him to do something he didn't want to do. He really didn't need that after all that he'd been through, that they'd all been through.

"It was Mrs. Sobel. The freshman Algebra teacher." Solemnly answered Hunter.

"I had her." Answered Trent in shock, "She was so nice. A little bit strict but so nice. I remember last year when we were singing Uptown Girl, she walked by and tried to quiet us down. We went out into the hallway and serenaded her during the song." The Warbler dissolved into sobs as he wished he could take back wanting to know who died.

"I'm going to go. I'll keep you posted on Sebastian, I'm still in the hospital." Answered Hunter uncomfortably.

"Yeah, bye." Said Trent thickly before hanging up.

The Warbler just didn't understand why someone would want to hurt such a nice lady. It just didn't make any sense to him and it probably never would. All he could think, now more than ever, was that the man who attacked Dalton was one sick, sad individual.

 **LINE BREAK**

Sebastian woke up slowly. His consciousness slowly drifting to the front of his mind as sensations became clearer. The muffled buzzing separated into the beeping of machines and soft whispers of people talking above him. The crisp feeling surrounding Sebastian became recognizable as the feeling of clean cotton sheets and cool, fresh air.

The light slowly became brighter as it pressed against Sebastian's still closed eyelids. The teen shifted slightly causing a harsh spark of pain to erupt in his stomach. An involuntary grunt of pain passed from Sebastian's lips causing the people around him to get louder and start touching him.

When they touched him it hurt, why were they doing it? Couldn't they just leave him alone?

Yet the voices were insistent. They kept telling him to wake up, to open his eyes. It was with great difficulty that Sebastian finally managed to pry open his heavy eyelids. Immediately bright colors and lights assaulted the poor boy.

It was because of this that the teen snapped his eyes shut as soon as they had opened. All he wanted to do was sleep again, why were they bothering him? Suddenly it all came back to him, the shooting and the man in the black ski mask. He had loomed over Sebastian with a knife even after shooting him in the stomach and had ruthlessly cut into the teens pale flesh.

With this memory fresh in his mind Sebastian's eyes shot open once again. This time he ignored how much the light burned in favor of finding out just what had happened.

As his eyes adjusted the Warbler saw several nurses and a doctor bustling around the small room he was in and several people standing over him.

"There he is." Said the doctor in a soft and calm voice as he greeted Sebastian.

"Mhnnn." Groaned Sebastian as he attempted to hide under the covers from the nurses. His plan to face the crowd, of like five people, was being momentarily abandoned.

"Wake up. I know it's hard but we need to talk to you about some stuff." Came the kind voice of one of the nurses.

"What?" Asked Sebastian in a hoarse voice.

"Just some things regarding your injuries and dealing with the press that's covering the shooting." Answered the Doctor as the same nurse gave him a cup of water.

"Okay." Answered the Warbler after taking a sip of water. The nurses were leaving so it was now just the Doctor in the room with him.

"Well first of all, you were shot in the stomach. Unfortunately the bullet got stuck in your spine and we don't want to remove it yet because there is a chance doing so will paralyze you from the waist down. Until it is removed you won't be able to walk without extreme pain but you can still move your legs. We wanted you to be able to make the decision for yourself."

"What?" Asked Sebastian breathlessly, "What is the chance I'll be able to walk if I do go through with the surgery?"

"It's really a fifty fifty sort of thing. We just don't know." Admitted the Doctor.

"What about my other injuries. I remember he had a knife and- and he-."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. He cut pretty deeply into your left arm and your right hip. There will be scars left behind there but the cuts on your legs are relatively shallow and we are confident that they will heal up fine."

"Oh." Answered Sebastian, feeling lost.

"I think that you have enough on your mind at the moment so I won't spend too much time bothering you about the press. The only thing I really need to know right now is if you want your name to be released to the public."

"No. I'd rather it didn't."

"Okay that's perfectly fine. You do have a visitor that wanted to see you. His name is Hunter Clarington and we wanted to clear it by you first. Seeing as your out of surgery we can now allow non-family visitors but its hospital policy to make sure you, a family member or someone already cleared to visit you, unless you say they can visit but not clear other visitors to see you, knows the visitor and clears them to visit you." Responded the Doctor.

"Yeah, I know Hunter. He's fine." Replied Sebastian tiredly. Did they really need to dump all that on him the moment he woke up? The reality that they weren't sure he would be able to walk again scared him senseless. While it wasn't something that he did in front of other people much, Sebastian had always loved to dance. His mother loved ballet and dancing and had signed him up when he was little. Even though it had been the cause of much bullying over the years and it fueled his belief that his mother had really wanted a daughter he had such with it.

He hadn't signed up for new classes since moving back to the United States but he had kept with it in private and occasionally did things out of state. Not to mention that not only would he never be able to dance again but he'd never be able to walk or run. He'd be another wheel chair bound pity fest like that Lima Looser, Artie.

Sebastian had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that Hunter had entered the room and the Doctor had left.

"Hey Sebastian." Awkwardly stated the Warbler Captain. Sebastian was startled by the sudden noise and finally looked up and realized his friends presence.

"Oh, um, hi." Answered Sebastian, just as awkwardly.

"Are you alright?" Asked the worried teen as he sat down.

"Sort of." Responded Sebastian, reluctant to give information.

"Sort of! What's wrong? Are you going to be okay?" Panicked Hunter.

"Um, well it's… I just- ImaynotwalkagainbecauseIhaveabulletinmyspine."

Hunter blinked slowly as he tried to comprehend what Sebastian had just said, "Could you repeat that? Maybe a bit slower this time."

"Right. You see they didn't remove the bullet from my spine because there is a fifty fifty chance I'll end up paralyzed. And I can't just leave it in there because I'll be in terrible pain every time I try to stand. So I can either go through with the procedure and maybe be paralyzed or I can not do it and keep the feeling in my legs but never walk."

"What!" Gaped the elder teen. Hunter felt like he had been run over by a train when he heard the heart breaking news.

Tears gathered in Sebastian's eyes as he confessed his situation for the first time. Somehow saying it aloud made it even more real than it already had been. The teen turned his head to the side and tried to wipe his tears without Hunter noticing. The Warbler Captain had most likely seen the unshed tears anyway, but it made Sebastian feel better to think he didn't.

"What about Mrs. Sobel? I mean I saw what happened but is she really-?" trailed off Sebastian.

"Yeah." Answered Hunter thickly. All this shit was happening because one stupid man who decided it would be a good idea to shoot up a school. It was bad enough that he'd killed such a nice woman but now Sebastian may never walk again. There was no punishment great enough for destroying lives like that.

Hunter knew that realistically they had been lucky. There could have been many more people killed, both Sebastian and himself among them, but he really didn't feel anything close to lucky.

"Do-do you know where my parents are? They aren't here and the doctor didn't say anything about them." Asked Sebastian timidly.

"No, I haven't heard anything. Sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't your responsibility to know these things." Answered the lanky Warbler.

"Do you want to use my phone to call them?" Offered Hunter.

"That would be great. Thanks." Responded Sebastian as he reached for the offered phone.

Sebastian nervously dialed his mother's cell and waited as the dial tone rang.

"Hello. You've reached Abigail Smythe. How may I help you?" Came the caring voice of his mother.

"Hi mom, uh, it's me Sebastian."

"Oh, hi honey! How are things? Your father and I decided to fly over to Paris for a couple days. Visit your Grandmother and all that."

"Well I guess that explains where you are." Chuckled Sebastian without any mirth behind his laugh.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Questioned Mrs. Smythe, sounding worried.

"Not really. There was a shooting a Dalton. I'm in the hospital." Nervously answered the teen.

"What!" Shouted Abigail Smythe in her son's ear, "Oh my God! Your Father and I are coming home this instant! Are you- Is it bad?"

"I'm fine. I'm not in any danger of dying. So yeah, I'm fine." Answered Sebastian as he avoided the question.

"As glad as I am that you're not going to die, that's not a real answer and you know it." Sternly responded Sebastian's mother.

"Well, I was shot in the stomach. And-and the bullet got stuck in my spine so if they take it out I-I may be paralyzed from the waist down."

A loud sob tore through Mrs. Smythe's through as she heard of her son's predicament, "Can't they just leave it in!"

"They said if they do that I won't lose feeling but I won't be able to stand without extreme pain." Answered Sebastian thickly.

"Oh my God! This is a nightmare. It isn't real. It can't be. Oh my baby!" Cried a hysterical Abigail Smythe.

"Mom. It's going to be okay. I just would really like it if you could get here soon."

"Of course." Whispered Sebastian's mom, "I'll go and start packing our stuff. I'll have your Father book the soonest flight. We'll be there as soon as possible, okay honey."

"Okay mom, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Responded Mrs. Smythe as Sebastian hung up.

The Warbler handed Hunter back his phone. The elder teen had been awkwardly standing in the corner as he didn't want to intrude on the private conversation but needed his phone once his friend was done.

"Are they coming?" Asked Hunter.

"Yeah, they were in Paris which is why they didn't get the school's phone call. There coming back as soon as they can get a flight." Answered the injured teen.

"Paris? Wow, no wonder they weren't here in the hospital."

"If it's okay the painkillers are kind of making be tired and I just want a bit of a break from all the craziness that is happening." Said Sebastian as he made himself comfortable on the hospital bed.

"Of course. I'll be back soon to check on you." Responded Hunter as he hastily stood up and made his way to the door.

"See you later." Answered Sebastian with a huge yawn.

Hunter chucked at the sight of his sleepy friend and softly shut the door behind him.

Sebastian was burrowing himself into the sheets as much as he could and happily letting sleep claim him.

 **AN/ Hi! I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too painful to read. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of it's mine of I would be chilling out at a private beach in the Caribbean instead of writing fan fiction.

 **AN/ Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed, you've all been so nice and it really motivates me to write more (for example check my other Glee fic, nobody reviewed on the last chapter and I haven't been able to make myself write the next chapter even though it's been almost a month!) A special thanks to** Ca Staub **for giving me a recommendation (I love those) and I hope what I wrote was what you were looking for.**

 **Warnings! All the warnings in previous chapters and on-screen death and injury.**

 **Chapter Three**

When Sebastian woke again there was no one in the room with him. He supposed that the doctor's knew he was awake from the multiple of machines he was hooked up to and would be coming in soon. With this in mind the teen just lay in the slightly uncomfortable hospital bed, enjoying the moment of peace.

So much had happened yesterday that it had been hard to process it and he was glad to just be alone. Then again, Sebastian was reasonably certain that anyone who found out they may never walk again needed sometime to process it. The Warbler couldn't imagine never being able to walk, run, swim, or dance again.

As the Doctor had informed him, he could still feel his legs right now but he couldn't move them. If he decided not to do the surgery then this is what it would always be like. He would be able to feel the sheets resting on top of his skin, the pants he was wearing or anything else his legs came into contact with but he couldn't stand on them.

Sebastian stared at his legs, he knew he could move them yet he was terrified to try. He had been told that he could move his legs, he just couldn't put any weight on them. It was completely irrational to fear trying to move his legs. The doctor told him he could so why would he be afraid.

The lanky Warbler took a deep calming breath and moved his legs together. Relief washed over Sebastian as they effortlessly followed his command. He'd known it was stupid to fear suddenly not being able to move his legs when he hadn't even had the surgery yet but that hadn't stopped him. Now that he had the small reassurance that he wasn't paralyzed yet, he wasn't unable to move his legs yet, he felt like he could breathe just a little easier.

As Sebastian lay there he wondered what it would be like not to be able to move or feel his legs. The only thing he could think of that it may be like was how some people could raise one eyebrow but other people lacked the muscle combination signals in their brain so no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't raise one eyebrow.

Sebastian himself could only raise his right eyebrow by itself so he knew how it felt to be able to do it and the frustration that came with sitting in front of a mirror willing his left eyebrow to do the same. It still wasn't a prefect comparison by far. After all the teen could still feel his left eyebrow and move it in different ways but it was the only thing he could think of that may be remotely similar.

As caught up in his own thoughts as he was Sebastian was badly startled when he heard the door open. His head immediately shot towards the ajar door and the person standing just in the room. The tension seeped out of the teens figure as he realized it was just a nurse.

"How are you today?" Asked the kind looking lady in a southern accent as she started to check his machines and change the IV bag that was still attached to his wrist.

"Fine." Answered Sebastian. He didn't want to make an enemy of the people making sure he stayed healthy so he kept his tongue in check.

"Your parents called while you were sleepin'. They're gonna be 'ere soon. You're Mama sounded real worried." Stated the woman, dragging out the 'real' to strengthen her point.

"Where in the south are you from?" asked Sebastian. He didn't feel like talking about his parents or his injuries so he figured this would keep her talking about something else.

"Ha. I'm from Texas by birth but I lived in Alabama and Louisiana growin' up as well." Laughed the woman.

"You miss it?"

"Well I did lots of movin' around anyway but yeah. Y'all up here don't speak the same and always want to know where I'm from."

"Sorry?" Said Sebastian cautiously.

"Nah, it's alright. Well I do hope you'll be gettin' better soon." Answered the nurse as she left the room.

Sebastian relaxed in the hospital bed as the southern nurse left. Now that he thought about it he really should have asked to use a phone. He wanted to talk to the Warblers for himself even though Hunter most likely already had.

Thinking of things he needed to do, he really wanted to find out when Mrs. Sobel's funeral was going to be. He hadn't gone to Dalton for his freshman year so he'd never had the lady as a teacher but he'd talked to her a few times. Not to mention how the Warblers had serenaded her during Uptown Girl when he was still a new member.

He also wanted to know who it was that had hurt him. The coward had been wearing a ski mask the entire time and so he'd never gotten to see the sicko's face. Sebastian really didn't want it to be someone that he had known but at the same time he wanted to know why.

Why would someone attack Dalton? Why would anyone want to kill Mrs. Sobel? And the recent question that had been nagging at him, why did the attacker start to cut Sebastian with a knife? It wasn't as if he didn't have the guns on him to just shoot Sebastian again if he'd wanted to. Not to mention the fact that Hunter had been right there yet the ski mask wearing man had opted to carve into the teen he'd already shoot rather than even injure Hunter. Why?

 **LINE BREAK**

Hunter was sitting on his bed trying to ignore the ugly thoughts that were tugging on his brain. Ever since that man had walked into the hallway Hunter had been silently panicking. He'd been in military school. He should be okay.

Only he wasn't. The Captain of the Warblers had been nervous and twitchy with every loud noise he heard and jumped at human contact. Sleep had evaded him last night, especially with how he'd insisted on staying at the hospital overnight so he could talk to Sebastian in the morning.

That talk had not gone as planned. When he'd asked if the other boy was alright he'd expected that it would take some time to recover but he would be alright. Even after seeing first-hand what that man had done to him Hunter had still expected Sebastian to be fine, both physically and mentally.

Instead he had received none of the boy's normal sarcastic and scathing comments but the devastating news that he may never walk again. Hunter couldn't stop thinking about the day before. What he could have done differently and how he could have prevented the terrible situation that they all now found themselves in.

 _Flashback_

Hunter was late to Warbler practice. This in itself was an incredibly unlikely situation what with the teen's military precision. He had gotten held up talking to a teacher about an English essay that he'd written.

The woman had taken off points that he clearly earned if you actually read the thing instead of skimming over it as she most likely had. As Hunter walked he was surprised to see the former Captain of the Warblers coming into the hallway that he was in from the stairs on the right.

"Sebastian!" Called out Hunter, more than ready to berate the boy for not being in practice.

"What?" Asked the other teen with an innocent expression on his face.

"Why aren't you in practice?"

"I could say the same to you." Shot back Sebastian.

"I had to talk to a teacher and lost track of time. I know that isn't the case with you because those stairs are the way you go to the Choir room from your dorm."

"What you stalking me now? I'm starting to believe you lied about your sexuality."

Hunter was getting madder with every ridiculous thing that came out of that boy's mouth. If he just gave him a straight answer then they both could already be on their way by now.

"I would appreciate if you just told me why you're late." Ground out Hunter.

"Nah, I think it's more fun to keep you guessing." Answered Sebastian with a smirk.

Just as Hunter was about to lose his temper with the lanky teen Mrs. Sobel rounded the corner and walked into the hallway that the two occupied.

"What are you boys doing out here? Shouldn't you be in practice?" Asked the petite lady.

"Yes ma'am, I just was talking to Mrs. Withergreen and I lost track of time." Answered Hunter politely.

"I was just getting to the choir room now." Said Sebastian. He was no doubt leaving out telling the teacher what he had been doing as to not tell Hunter. That boy was infuriating.

Mrs. Sobel opened her mouth to respond but the two teens never found out what it was she was going to say because suddenly two loud bangs exploded out from behind the math teacher.

Suddenly as if in a blur, Mrs. Sobel fell to the ground. Hunter stood frozen as he saw blood pooling around her. There had been two shots, one to her back and one to her head. The Warbler Captain was gaping at the horrible sight in front of him, unable to move or act.

He was only pulled out of the horror when Sebastian hesitantly pulled on his arm. When Hunter glanced at the younger teen he saw terror mimicking his own spread out on his face. Sebastian wasn't looking at Mrs. Sobel though. He was looking straight ahead down the hallway.

Hunter followed his gaze to see a fit man dressed in black with a ski mask covering his face. The man was holding a gun and was obviously the one to have shot Mrs. Sobel.

Before either boy could turn and make a run for it the man spoke, "Don't move, hands on your head." His voice was deep and calming. It seemed so out of place in a situation so horrible.

The two Warblers shakily followed the man's orders. Hunter's brain was a frenzy of terror and confusion it didn't seem real that any of this was happening. This was the sort of thing that happened on TV shows and in books, not in real life and certainly not to him.

The man walked closer to them until he was standing just behind Mrs. Sobel's body. The two teens stood there, shaking, waiting for the man to do something, anything. What he did do surprised Hunter just as much as those first two shots. The man quickly raised his gun and shot one quick and precise shot straight into Sebastian.

Sebastian toppled over backwards and, unlike Mrs. Sobel, screamed in agonized pain. Hunter stood frozen, unable to believe that this terrible man had shot not one but two people in front of him.

Before it occurred to Hunter to move the man jumped on top of Sebastian and holstered the gun. He then pulled out a jagged knife and started to carve into the teen. Hunter couldn't make out what he was carving nor did he want to but he did know that he was carving pretty dead judging by all the blood. Or maybe that was from the shot. Or maybe the wounds were just bleeding a lot. Sebastian was going to be fine. He wasn't losing too much blood, he wasn't. He couldn't Hunter couldn't see two people die in the same day, it wasn't possible. It wasn't something that just happened.

Hunter had backed up against a wall in his panic and plastered himself to the hard, smooth surface. He had to do something, he had to do something. But he didn't know what to do. No one had ever told him what to do in a situation like this. He'd never been instructed on how to pull a crazy knife wielding maniac off of his peer.

The teen stood against the wall with his mind in a hazed panic, unable to formulate a plan of action in his distress.

The terrible fear that had engulfed Hunter only let up slightly when he saw the SWAT team walking around the corner. "Slowly put down the knife and the gun. Get up off the boy and put your hands on you head!" Barked one of the law enforcement officers.

The man froze at the sound of the police ordering him what to do. He looked up at the large guns that they carrying and slowly put down his knife. However, instead of taking his gun out of its holster and placing that next to the rugged knife the man quickly hoisted up the injured boy in front of him as a human shield. The man stood up with Sebastian in front of him, stopping the SWAT team from taking a clear shot.

At this point Sebastian had already lost far too much blood from the gun shot and the knife wounds and was unable to scream in pain as it took too much energy. Instead the teen was letting out pained whimpers and taking in wet shallow breaths.

"Put down the boy and slowly place your gun on the floor." Came the command from more Police officers, this time from behind the man. The coward froze at the sound of men behind him that had a clear shot at his back. The attacker let go of his hold on Sebastian, causing the teen to crumple to the floor. Sebastian let out a loud sob at the pain of how he had fallen, not able to hold himself up.

Now the man was surrounded on both sides by guns and had no option but to throw his gun to the side. Once the man was unarmed one of the men behind him quickly ran up and put him in handcuffs. From behind the first group of police a medical team rushed in with a stretched and quickly loaded the heavily injured boy onto the flat surface before running back in the direction they had come from.

After the stress was finally over Hunter vaguely remembered someone putting a thick blanket around his shoulders and telling him to sit down.

 _End Flashback_

Hunter snapped out of his memory when a harsh rapping sounding on his bedroom door. The teen immediately tensed before realizing it was most likely just his mother coming to check on him.

The teen relaxed and wondered if he would ever be able to fully recover from all that he saw.

 **An/ I hope you all enjoyed what I wrote. That being said if you spotted any errors tell me (don't flame me) and I'll try to fix it.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
